You Can Pick Your Friends, Not Your Family
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: Randy Orton deals with someone who brings out the very worst in him, and comes dangerously close to showing how dangerous he can be. Language, some violence. Mentions of Eve, Dave Batista and Trish Stratus
1. Chapter 1

_Randy Orton's known to have some...colorful relatives. Barry O, his uncle, had an 8-year crystal meth habit. He's been married 3 times, and has 4 daughters with different women. Two of those daughters have been adopted by stepfathers and their names have been changed. Two still carry the name. One is Courtney. She's a bit of a trainwreck. Beautiful yet drug-addled, she brings out the worst in Randy, taunting him at every turn, especially when names of his friends, like Trish Stratus and Eve El leave her venom-laced lips. She's already got him believing that she's having sex with Dave Batista, who was then dating Eve El. She comes dangerously close to seeing what darkness Randy is capable of._

Even a guy like Randy Orton realizes it's retarded to be staying in a hotel when you're within 3/10ths of a mile from your residence, but he didn't have too much of a choice. His roommate Trish Stratus was still experiencing freakouts due to a traumatic incident she'd suffered, and the last thing he could handle right now was bloodcurdling screams in the middle of the night.

His mood felt as black as the heart of his character was supposed to be. The couple of .5 Xanax had put a gentle, dulling edge to the throbbing in his head but he was still actively aware of a few things. None of those things he was aware of were good. Not much in his head at all right now was good, which surprised him because generally 2 of the oval-shaped peach pills could put the thoughts at bay and knock him on his ass for more than 15-20 minutes.

He'd gotten an exact 15 minutes out of them, and woke up more tired than ever, but an overtired, the sort where your voice is 2-3 octaves lower, and your eyes are like slits, and God help anybody who gets in your way.

This was a standard room with no mini-bar and he was off to find the vending machine to get a soda. Fuck the little coffee shop inside the place. He wasn't exactly in a people-loving mood and he'd prefer to deal with the machine. No middleman.

He didn't realize someone (or someones) he knew were staying here and of course he didn't recognize them at first because of his exhaustion and mental state. When he was brushed past, light contact made but it was still contact by someone in his personal space, as he'd gone down to the machines, in bare feet and basketball shorts, with a few singles for cash and his room key, he stopped and half-turned with an ominous growl of "Look where the fuck you're going," being issued as a warning before he turned back to the machine to pick out what to drink. There were a couple choices he could have. The Lipton diet green tea was cool, the Aquafina water with orange flavoring, or diet Pepsi. He fed the money to the machine mindlessly and got the soda. He had no idea when he turned around if the person he'd yelled at was still present or if they'd done the smart thing and run like a bitch.

Courtney smirked as she looked at Randy. She was supposed to meet her date in the hotel but she decided to be a little late. Nothing was more fun then pissing Randy off to her but it looked like her presence already did that which she enjoyed a lot. Also it could have been the texts she sent him that pissed him off even more but she really didn't care at the moment.

"Well isn't someone in a bad mood." Courtney said with a smirk.

The look on his face right now wasn't one that could really be described accurately. It was on his face, it was meant for Courtney, and it was more or less where his eyes take on the look that he's got no soul, his lips are tightening almost cruelly, and his body began to shake. His blue eyes continued to narrow as he looked down at her, daring her to keep it up. Keep getting cocky with him. Keep giving him shit.

**Simply give me one reason.** That's all that resonated through his mind. He was close to the brink, and someone was going to learn that real fast.

She taunted him. "What's wrong? Angry I called your friends whores or that I know about something you're hiding? Well first of all I'm not going to tell you what I know because that just wouldn't be fun and second you're friends are whores. Let's start with Trish. 7 time women's champ? More like whore claiming rape when everyone knows she just wanted to get laid. Now Eve well it's obvious she can't keep a man happy so her man needs to run to other women. Can't blame him though. She doesn't look like anything special." Courtney said.

There wasn't anybody around.

The snap was almost something he could feel happening, like some fragile rubber band had been keeping him together. It snapped when he grabbed her by the hair very close to her head and started walking her down the hall, with his mouth barely moving when he told her to shut the fuck up, and lifting her up enough with that hand so that her toes barely touched the ground. He was taking her for a little walk and God help her if she screamed.

"Let me go." Courtney muttered before she started swinging her legs to kick Randy. "I mean it Randy I have so much on you that if you do anything to me I will put it all over the internet. You've fucked up so much recently that it won't be hard to make you look like a total piece of shit and no one will want you. Especially not Sam. Why would she want you anyway? You're a fuck up. No wonder she decided to push you out of her life. You aren't anything important. I'm surprised you even have friends but sooner or later they'll find someone else to be friends with. There's a bunch of other men out there I'm sure that will be willing to have sex with those skanks. I'm sure that's why they're friends with you anyway. You're easy to get into the bedroom." Courtney said.

His room was across from the trash incinerator. Yes, his mind went there. Especially when she confirmed what he already knew: He -was- a fuck up. No one wanted him, especially not Sam. This had been confirmed on his trip back home.

"Keep talking shit," he whispered, absorbing the kicks. He really could envision himself throwing her in the fucking incinerator, which should've horrified him, but it didn't. Ever since he'd hit the midcard, then went to the top, Courtney tended to surface at times and do what she could to undermine him.

It had started off, he'd thought, as good-natured first cousins making fun of each other, but she had gotten progressively nastier. Son of a bitch, he was moving closer to the incinerator room's door and not that of his room.

"Take it back," he whispered quietly, giving her a chance._ I know what you're saying is mostly true. You're not telling me anything I don't know, but I don't need hearing it. Take back what you said or I'll do something we'll both regret,_ his mind screamed. Hopefully, somewhere under Courtney's hostility would hopefully be a survival instinct, and she might realize that her cousin had become unhinged before it was too late.

Courtney glared then started throwing out punches but it didn't seem to affect Randy one bit.

"Fine I'm sorry." Courtney muttered.

She didn't mean it but she just wanted to be let go. She wasn't going to say anything she said wasn't true. Everyone knew it was true. Everyone knew Randy fucked up so why should she try to make it seem like he didn't. She could care less about his feelings. She did in the past and didn't know what caused her to not give a fuck anymore but she didn't care. Maybe she had a deathwish.

The punches weren't affecting him because -he- was someplace else. He had never touched Courtney in anger (even though he didn't like guys who abused women, Courtney was the exception because she could make the nicest person snap) before and she should figure out soon that he's not joking around with her.

He went into the incinerator room and closed the door behind them. The smell of garbage was in there..it's where the housekeeping staff sent the trash, to be burned as it went down the chute. The chute was easily accessible. Just open the metal door on the wall, which he could easily do.

"You'd fit in there," he observed verbally for her to hear. "You want to tell the internet that? You want to tell them that not only are you fucking Batista, but you're trashing his girlfriend, and going out of your way to hurt me? ME?" he hissed.

"It's not like anybody would miss you if I fucking threw you in there. It ain't like your parents would notice..or care. Big O would just make another one." It was his turn to cut her to the bone with words. "It ain't like Batista would do more than fuck you..you think he'd look for you? Hell no. You have no real friends. You have an entourage. But not friends. And you come to me talking your shit and then give me a fake apology? Give me one fucking reason I don't just put you out of -my- misery."

She had never heard him like that before and he had not felt this close to the edge since he'd been in Evolution, with the secret goings-on that none outside the four men knew. If this had been then, Randy wouldn't have had to touch her, because one of the others would've gotten her out of his sight, and he wouldn't have asked where they'd taken her. But times had changed. He'd grown older, and colder, and had no reason, no real good left, to prevent him from just dropping her into the blackness of the chute that would lead to a live cremation.

The edge he'd been close to had been long gone over. He did not care anymore.

Courtney glared at Randy as she started to calm down a bit. She looked at the chute and tried to get Randy's hand off her hair but he was stronger then her so it was no use. She wasn't affected by his words. She knew her own father didn't care. Of course he would just go and make another child, he was probably in the middle of making one this very minute. She knew even if she was really having sex with Dave it would a good fuck then that was it. She's been through that many times before that now it just didn't phase her.

"I'm sorry okay, just let me go. Please." Courtney said.

That was her first moment of weakness since she came back into Randy's life and she hated it. She looked down and just stopped kicking and punching, going a bit limp, as she hoped Randy would let her go.

He shook his head that he wasn't letting her go. "Because I don't trust you anymore and don't think I'll ever be able to." He was echoing words recently spoken to him, and got her out of the room but not out of his grasp. He took her across the hall to his room, not needing more than his free hand to get the room key to swipe, then open the door and set her inside after he locked the door and blocked it with his body.

The lights were on. She'd see his demolished phone. She might also see that he was exhausted. His anger tended to wipe him out, but he wasn't stupid. His guard would not be let down around her. She'd threatened him.

Not good.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck do you want from me, Court," he asked.

Courtney glared at Randy and the limpness left her, coming out in a verbal fight.

"What the fuck do I want from you? I'm not the one locking you into a room. What the fuck do you want from me? I've always tortured you, you should be used to it by now." Courtney said with a roll of her eyes. "And everything I said by the way was true. Your friends are whores and I've got the proof to prove that to be a fact. It wasn't that hard to find the proof either. It also wasn't hard to find out about your little adventure at the strip club with Cody on his birthday and ending up with a huge ass hickey." Courtney said with a smirk.

That got her a backhand across the face. He was tired of being tortured. He did it to himself enough and didn't need help. He folded his arms again and asked -again-, what the fuck she wanted from him. "You contacted me, sweetheart. I didn't reach out for you."

Courtney glared at Randy then got up after the hit knocked her to the ground. She then noticed her bag of marijuana on the floor and everything that was in it was spilled on the floor. Courtney hit the floor, it must have fell out of her pocket when she fell.

"Great just great. Look, asshole, I don't owe you a reason for anything I do. You're not my dad. Now let me out of here so I can find that guy I met an hour ago and hope that he's still here so I can have sex and get more marijuana since you made me spill what I had on the floor." Courtney said.

He looked at the faint mark he'd left on her face, which would fade because he hadn't hit her that hard. If he had, she wouldn't have gotten up.

Randy wasn't 420-unfriendly, and smirked hearing about the guy.

"I thought you were gonna go fuck Dave, and if he sees you with that, he'll toss your ass so quickly to the curb you won't know what the hell happened." Dave would have the occasional drink but that was it. Dave didn't even juice anymore.

He got on the floor and helped her clean it up, and asked her if she had a rolling paper on her. Just because it was on the floor didn't mean he couldn't roll her a joint out of it.

"I fuck whoever I want when I want. You said so yourself Dave wouldn't stay with me so why should I stay with him? Did that once before, not doing it again. Plus how do you expect me to get more drugs if I don't have sex?" Courtney asked.

She looked at Randy when he asked for rolling paper then grabbed some from her bag and handed it over.

"Why are you being so helpful now?" Courtney asked as she eyed Randy.

"If what you just said is true, and you fuck for weed, that's the saddest goddamned thing I ever heard."

He rolled her the perfect joint from his place on the floor, with all seeds removed and handed it up to her. "You can get it legally on a script in like 14 states, if you don't have any connections. But spreading your legs for a dime bag of pot?...I think you're more fucked up in the head than I am, if that's the case. I could see if it was coke or something..but pot, Christ. Even being a crack whore would've been more respectable."

He wasn't being helpful, as she'd assumed he was being, either. He was just telling her what he thought, and since she'd somewhat chilled the fuck out after he cracked her a shot, he could treat her a little better for the moment. And now it was starting to really hit him that he would've tossed her down the fucking incinerator just a little while ago. It appeared Courtney thought that it was a work, that he hadn't been serious..and yet, he had. Or, she knew he was serious and she was just as fucked up as Uncle Barry.

He shook his head and took another rolling paper off her to get the next one going, again sorting seeds out.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she pulled her lighter out then lit it up.

"And you jumping from woman to woman all the time isn't sad? Face it Randy the only thing you've got that happens to be a little better then me is the fact that you don't accept drugs for sex." Courtney said. She leaned against a wall as she started smoking. "And it's easier to do it this way. I don't need to pay for anything, I don't have a job so I can't give the guys I sleep with money for the drugs so why not just have sex? I don't have a problem with it so you and everyone else in our family needs to just deal with it." Courtney said.

He wasn't going to argue her accusations because arguing with Courtney was useless. No matter how many times you explained things to her, and you were dead on balls -right-, she'd more often than not refuse to believe it. She only see what she wanted to see and it didn't surprise him that Nathan hadn't spoken to her in almost 5 years and there was no sign of Nathan changing his position. Courtney was too much hassle.

Randy's jaw clenched when she said the only thing that made him better than her was that he didn't swap drugs for sex. Stupid c*nt, he thought as he glanced over to pick up his broken phone. Inside that phone was photographic evidence that there was good in him once, that nobody could ever deny. He couldn't access it now since the phone was broke, but they could be recovered off the memory card. That piece of evidentiary good had just turned 2 and the fact that he'd never allowed Courtney near Sam and Alanna shouldn't surprise anybody. But he didn't bring their names up, nor did he ask for "proof" that Trish and Eve were "whores". Not when Courtney stood here practically falling out of her top and telling him how she was preferring this "easy" life of having no job and whoring out.

"I don't need to deal with your shit because you're not part of my life, not really. Don't flatter yourself into thinking I -care-. We might share a last name, but that's where it ends." He grabbed the joint out of her hand and put it out carefully. Not crushing it, as it was completely good for her for later, but not in his hotel room. He didn't want the contact high. He handed it back when it was out.

"Nathan doesn't deal with it. I know the way you behave hurts my sister and upsets my parents, with my father making every excuse under the sun for you and my mom wishing she'd tried to get custody of you when you were real close to going into foster care when you were like 5. But she's getting older and the more you try to upset her, the day's gonna come that my father forbids her to have contact with you. You're doin' it wrong if you want attention."

They used to be close, but she was toxic and he was unhinged.

Courtney glared at Randy when he took her joint then scoffed when she said his parents were upset and his sister was hurt by how she behaved. She shook her head when he mentioned her almost ending up in foster care.

"Don't lie to me and make it sound like your parents or your sister care. I know none of you do. No one cares about me I know that all too well so don't try to convince me that someone does." Courtney said. Courtney blamed the crappy way she grew up partially for how she turned out. Meaningless sex wasn't going to get her close to anyone so it was easier for her to do that then end up close to a person and get hurt.

"You can stand there and tell me you honestly believe that my mother doesn't care about you? Then you are more fucked in the head than I am. You need to leave," he said. His parents weren't big on arguing but they had more than a few memorable ones when it came to Courtney, back when she was little more than a baby. Elaine wanted to take her in, and Bob vehemently opposed, saying that Courtney's parents were her parents and that it wasn't their place to butt in and that they shouldn't interfere. Barry was Bob's younger brother by 8 years (coincidentally, Bob's sons had the same age spacing.) Bob obviously had a soft spot and a blind eye for his brother...even naming his firstborn's name after his little brother. He was not going to tolerate listening to bad things (regardless of how true) about Barry. Elaine saw all the warning signs, told Bob each and every one of those warning signs, and pleaded tearfully, time and again, but lost. It was what it was. So, maybe Courtney had a little of her uncle Bob's stubbornness and ability to turn blind eyes. Still, though, damn.

Courtney didn't have the easiest existence as a kid but newsflash: They'd all grown up by now. Time to put childhood in a time capsule in the memory and move forward. "Go find whoever the fuck he is, and we'll both end up salvaging the night." He wanted sleep and with a broken phone and his script bottle in his pocket, might find it. Courtney could hate the world all she wanted, as could Randy. There were probably too many similarities for either of their liking. Not just within each other but in the qualities of their common relatives.

He went and held the door open for her, to get her the hell out now.

Courtney grabbed her bag then got up as she thought about what Randy said. She didn't waste anymore time as she walked out the door and practically ran to the elevator. It had to be at least a half hour past the time she said she would meet the guy. Courtney pressed the up button on the elevator many times then banged on the door before it opened and she walked in. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she didn't know how much Randy's mom cared about her. It kind of took her by shock but she pushed it to the back of her head so she could get her job done.

He couldn't text Eve to come pick him up since he broke his goddamned phone, but he wasn't staying here. He could've killed Courtney, literally. He might've, had he just gone a step further.

When she'd left the room, it didn't take him long to throw his bag together, take a pill with a swig of water, make sure he didn't forget anything in the room, and check the fuck out. At least he wouldn't miss checkout time. He'd sleep in his Hummer if he had to. He headed home walking in the shoulder of the road.


End file.
